1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel and a display apparatus including the touch panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Touch panels have recently been used in various fields because they may function as an input device when touched by a user's finger or a pen without using other input units, such as a keyboard.
In particular, display apparatuses have recently been replaced with portable, thin, flat-panel type display apparatuses, in which the technology of applying a touch panel function to the flat-panel type display apparatuses is used. Such a touch panel may include conductive patterns.
Position control in a touch panel requires higher precision according to demand by users. Consequently, when a user touches the touch panel, it is necessary to sense a fine variation of the touch location on the touch panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.